


Our Fate

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Prompt - Kenangan di musim gugur, Week 8 - Zona Bebas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu, aku yang membuatmu mengalami kecelakaan itu ....Untuk #Haikyuu!! Pair Parade 2018





	Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fan works but some fun.
> 
> A bit angst ahead. Brace yourself. Happy reading ^^

  


“Roti dan kuenya enak sekali. Anak-anak saya sangat menyukainya. Saya penasaran, dari mana anda memiliki ide untuk membuatnya seperti ini?”

Daichi tersenyum, sembari menghitung uang kembalian. Ia juga melipat kantung kertas berisi dua buah _muffin blueberry_ dan satu kantung lagi yang berisi donat-donat karamel, lalu memberikannya pada sang wanita yang berparas cantik di hadapannya.

“Saya bermimpi, Nyonya. Saya melihat banyak hal unik dalam mimpi saya, lalu saya mencoba saja untuk mewujudkan ide tersebut ke dalam kue dan roti yang saya buat,” jawabnya jujur.

Sang wanita tersenyum saat memasukkan uang kembaliannya ke dalam dompet dan meraih bungkusan besar berisi pesanannya. “Saya percaya anda akan beruntung, Sawamura-san.”

“Terima kasih Nyonya. Saya harap anda menyukai kue-kue dan roti buatan toko kami.”

Sang wanita mengangguk lalu melambai pada Daichi. Pelanggan lain kemudian bergantian untuk memberikan pesanan mereka, Daichi melayani mereka satu per satu dengan sabar dan ramah. Koki kepercayaannya, Asahi, tengah mengeluarkan _fresh baked bread_ dan mengisi rak-rak etalase roti yang sudah kosong. Di sisi lain, Yuu dan Shouyou, kedua putra angkatnya yang masih berusia delapan dan enam tahun, terlihat ikut sibuk melayani para pelanggan baru yang meminta rekomendasi roti dan kue. Suatu siang yang sibuk di pertengahan bulan Oktober, di toko roti dan kue milik Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno Bakery.

Waktu terus berjalan, sekitar dua tahun berlalu sejak Daichi mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan dirinya. Ia dinyatakan mengalami amnesia dan nyaris lumpuh. Namun berkat pertolongan tim medis dan keluarganya, juga kegigihan dan semangat dari dalam dirinya sendiri, Daichi dapat kembali sehat dan mampu menjalankan kembali usahanya. Meski sebagian dari ingatannya masih belum kembali.

Di masa-masa awal pemulihan adalah bagian yang terberat. Baik bagi Daichi, maupun keluarganya. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menyerah, tidak Daichi, tidak pula kedua putra angkatnya. Hingga lama kelamaan, ingatan itu kembali satu per satu dan Daichi mengenali kembali keluarga dan teman-temannya. _Kecuali_ satu orang.

Bel yang berdenting di pintu masuk membuat Daichi tersenyum dan menyapa pelanggannya. “Selamat datang. Silakan memilih roti dan kue kami. _Fresh from the oven_. Oh, Sugawara-san! Silakan, silakan!”

Lelaki itu tersenyum sendu dan mengangguk. Lelaki yang merupakan salah satu pelanggannya juga. Lelaki yang ramah dan sopan, juga sangat rupawan. Helai rambutnya berwarna keperakan dan ia memiliki tanda lahir di bawah mata. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Daichi selalu merasa ia pernah mengenal si lelaki. Namun saat ia menanyakannya, lelaki itu selalu tersenyum sedih. Membuat Daichi tidak lagi menanyakan hal serupa, kecuali menemaninya mengobrol ringan dan memilihkan kue atau roti.

“Hari ini kami membuat menu baru, _Coffee Bread_. Sugawara-san mau mencobanya?”

Lagi lelaki bernama lengkap Sugawara Koushi itu tersenyum sendu. “Aku ingin mencobanya. Juga … aku ingin makan _melon-pan_ dan _yakisoba-pan_.”

Daichi mengangguk dan mengambilkan pesanan yang dimaksud. “ _Yakisoba-pan_ nya yang ekstra pedas, bukan?”

Dari jauh Koushi mengangguk. Daichi tersenyum saat melihat refleksi sang pelanggan dari rak etalase kaca. Selesai membungkusnya, ia kembali ke depan kasir dan menyerahkannya pada Koushi. Koushi merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Da—maksudku, Sawamura-san?”

Daichi menerima uang tersebut dan menghitung biaya pembelian roti yang dipesan Koushi. “Saya baik sekali, Sugawara-san. Anda kelihatan tak bersemangat, apa anda baik-baik saja?”

Koushi tertawa, terdengar amat ganjil pada ruang dengar Daichi. Namun Koushi mengipaskan tangannya seolah bukan apa-apa.

“Tidak,” kilahnya. “Saya baik-baik saja. Oh, apa aku semuram itu? Mungkin karena aku begadang sedikit tadi malam,” jelasnya lagi. Ada tawa khas Koushi yang terlontar dan membuat Daichi ikut tersenyum juga.

“Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sugawara-san.”

Koushi tersenyum pahit, tapi mengangguk. Ia berdeham untuk menemu vokalnya yang terasa tenggelam kembali ke dasar perut. “Hmmm, Sawamura-san juga. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Terima kasih,” ujarnya dengan sedikit bergetar dan gerakan menggoyangkan kantung kertas berisi roti-roti itu dengan canggung.

Koushi menyengir kikuk. Daichi terus terang jadi mengernyitkan kening, tapi Koushi segera keluar dari toko. Seolah tak ingin Daichi mengetahui sesuatu apa pun darinya saat ini.

…

Daichi tengah sibuk memasukkan kotak-kotak bekal yang dibuatnya ke dalam keranjang besar. Di ruang tengah, Yuu dan Shouyou sedang melipat taplak piknik dan dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan tikar gulung dari gudang.

“Yuu-nii, jangan dikebaskan! Debunya terbang!” Shouyou terbatuk-batuk.

“Ah, Maaf Shouyou.” Yuu menaruh kemoceng yang dipegangnya dan mengganti dengan kain lap yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk membersihkan keranjang anyaman bambu. Yuu membersihkannya dengan cekatan dan mereka pun meletakkan tikar yang sudah bersih di samping pintu masuk.

Daichi datang menghampiri sambil membawa keranjang besar ke depan. “Kalian boleh bersiap-siap, terima kasih atas bantuannya,” kata Daichi sembari menaruh keranjang ke samping tikar dan memepetkannya ke dinding agar tidak menghalangi jalan

Shouyou dan Yuu bertukar senyum lalu mengangguk. “Siap, Ayah!”

“Yang telat bersiap-siap telur busuk!” seru Yuu sambil berlari ke kamarnya

“Yuu-nii curang!” sahut Shouyou yang juga ikut berlari di belakang Yuu.

“Hoi, jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah!” seru Daichi memperingatkan. Tapi kedua putra angkatnya itu tidak lagi mendengarkannya. Sibuk bersiap-siap. Daichi menghela napas dan bergeleng.

Ia lalu menuju ke garasi mobil dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari sana, serta memanaskan mesinnya.

Ia lalu mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka bagasi. Daichi masuk ke rumah dan mulai memasukkan perlengkapan piknik ke dalam bagasi mobil satu per satu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat sudah menutup bagasinya. Di depan toko—pandangannya sedikit terhalang dengan mobil keluarga yang sengaja Daichi parkir di depan toko—berdiri Koushi yang tampaknya tengah kebingungan. Daichi memutari mobilnya untuk menemui Koushi.

“Sugawara-san? _Ohayou!_ ” sapannya ramah.

Koushi tersentak dan menoleh. Keterkejutan mewarnai wajahnya—yang lagi-lagi sendu, menurut Daichi. “Oh, Sawamura-san. _Ohayou_. Anu, apa hari ini tidak buka toko?”

Daichi tersenyum, tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Koushi, kedua putranya sudah menghambur dan memeluk Koushi.

“SUGA-SAAAANN!!!”

“Eh? Oooph….”

Daichi ingin menjitak kepala anaknya satu per satu. Terutama karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan dan membuat Koushi jatuh terjengkang. Tapi ditahannya keinginannya itu, dan segera membantu Koushi dengan melepaskan pelukan beruang Yuu dan Shouyou dari tubuh Koushi kemudian membantu Koushi berdiri lagi.

Ia lalu berbalik pada kedua putranya. “Yuu, Shouyou, ingat perkataan Ayah tentang berlaku sopan pada orang lain?”

Yuu, Shouyou bahkan Koushi tersenyum miris. “Tidak apa-apa Sawamura-san. Saya tidak keberatan akrab dengan Yuu dan Shouyou. Mereka anak-anak yang manis,” ujar Koushi sembari mengacak pelan rambut Yuu dan Shouyou bergantian.

Daichi menggaruk tengkuknya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang mencubit hatinya. Anak-anaknya sering bercerita tentang tuan baik hati yang bernama Sugawara Koushi. Dulu sepertinya mereka (Daichi dan anak-anak) memang pernah akrab dengan Koushi. _Namun sayang_ , Daichi belum mampu mengingatnya.

“Ahem … ng, begini Sugawara-san, hari ini kami memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri dan menutup toko. Yuu dan Shouyou ingin bermain bersama katanya. Dan mungkin … kalau Sugawara-san tidak keberatan—Yuu dan Shouyou sepertinya juga tidak keberatan—bagaimana kalau Sugawara-san ikut kami piknik?”

Kedua pasang netra Yuu dan Shouyou tampak berbinar dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Keduanya mengangguk antusias dan melempar pandangan memohon pada Koushi. Shouyou menggenggam telapak tangan Koushi.

“Suga-san, ikut ya?”

“Benar! Suga-san ikut dengan kami ya?!”

“Eh, tapi … aku … ng, bagaimana ya? Apa aku malah tidak mengganggu kalian?”

Yuu dan Shouyou serentak menggeleng. “Tidak!” sahut keduanya kompak.

“Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Suga-san ikut!” sambung Yuu sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Shouyou menggenggam sebelah tangan Koushi dan menariknya, Koushi menoleh karenanya. “Suga-san … temani Shouyou main sama Yuu-nii ya?”

Koushi merasa tak nyaman. Daichi dapat melihatnya. Namun sebelum ia dapat bersuara, Koushi tersenyum. Atau di mata Daichi terlihat berusaha supaya tak merusak mood baik yang diciptakan kedua putranya.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu.” Koushi melirik Daichi, “Kalau Ayah kalian tidak keberatan tapi….”

Daichi tersenyum, lalu berdeham. “Anak-anak, bawa Sugawara-san masuk ke dalam mobil ya? Ayah harus mengunci pintu rumah dan pagar terlebih dahulu.”

“SIAP AYAH!!!’ seru keduanya lalu menarik Koushi masuk ke dalam mobil.

….

Koushi masih berusaha agar tidak bersikap terlalu kaku saat berdua dengan Daichi. Terutama ketika keadaan memaksa mereka berdua dalam situasi yang sama. Misalnya ketika Yuu dan Shouyou memintanya untuk menemani Daichi di kursi depan tadi. Jantung Koushi dibuat berolahraga. Rasa itu masih tak mampu untuk ia sembunyikan.

Koushi menghela napas panjang.

“Maaf ya. Kami jadi merepotkanmu.”

Koushi menoleh. Daichi duduk di sampingnya. Ia lalu menggeleng.

“Mmm … hm … tidak. Mungkin karena aku sedang tidak fit saja, makanya jadi lebih cepat capek. Ehehe.”

“Eh? Kau sakit?!”

Koushi menggeleng cepat. “Ah, tidak. Um, bagaimana ya? Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja kok.”

“Seharusnya tadi aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut.”

“Eh, sungguh kok Daichi—um, maksudku Sawamura-san. Maaf.”

“Anu, Sugawara-san … kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau boleh kok memanggilku dengan apa pun yang kau mau. Daichi saja tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan. Kurasa, orang-orang yang mengenalku dulu selalu kuminta untuk memanggilku dengan namaku saja.”

Koushi terdiam. Tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Daichi melirik ke arah _cooler box_ dan membukanya. Mengambil dua buah kaleng kopi dingin dari dalamnya. Shouyou berlari mengejar kupu-kupu di sebelah sana. Yuu mengekori ke mana adiknya itu berlari. Daichi tersenyum simpul. Bersyukur bisa membawa kedua putranya bermain di taman dan sekaligus bisa bersama dengan Koushi. Orang yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran. Terlebih karena ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang nyaman saat ia melihat Koushi. Sesuatu yang masih tidak mampu ia jelaskan dengan gamblang. Tapi ia tahu, _Daichi tahu_ , Koushi juga adalah seseorang yang penting dalam kehidupannya. Meski tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya. _Kecuali_ kedua putranya yang masih kecil, yang kemampuannya masih terbatas dalam menyampaikan informasi kepadanya. Termasuk ketika Daichi meminta mereka untuk menjelaskan hubungan Daichi dan Koushi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Daichi menyodorkan kaleng kopi dingin itu pada Koushi. Koushi menerimanya sambil berucap terima kasih. Keduanya minum dan menikmati sejenak pemandangan menjelang tengah hari di taman. Tikar piknik mereka digelar di bawah pohon _momiji_ , yang hampir seluruh daunnya sudah berubah warna menjadi gradasi kuning jingga dan kemerahan. Cantik. Warna alami yang memanjakan mata.

“Suga—boleh kan kupanggil Sugawara-san begitu?” tanya Daichi, berusaha untuk mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Koushi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut penuh minat. Seolah menanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba Daichi mengatakan hal itu.

Daichi berdeham. “Um, aku sebetulnya penasaran. Seperti apa hubungan kita sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.” Mata Koushi melebar, ia lalu menunduk, menghindari tatapan penuh tanya yang tersirat di kedua mata cokelat tua milik Daichi. “Aku mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang yang kuketahui sebagai kerabatku dan keluargaku yang lain. Maksudku selain dari Yuu dan Shouyou, hanya mereka yang jujur bercerita mengenai banyak hal yang kulewatkan pasca kecelakaan itu.”

Koushi menyesap kopinya perlahan. Membiarkan efek kafein menenangkan jantungnya yang semakin tak mampu diajak untuk berkompromi.

“Daichi juga boleh memanggilku dengan apa pun yang kau mau kok,” ujarnya dengan suara yang nyaris tercekat. Akibat menahan emosi yang campur aduk di dadanya. Rasa bersalah, rasa rindu, rasa cinta, segala perasaannya yang selama ini berusaha untuk dikekangnya membuat darahnya berdesir tak nyaman. “Dulu kau selalu memanggilku begitu. Suga. Sama seperti yang lain,” sambungnya lagi.

Daichi mendengarkan Koushi dengan saksama.

“Kita akrab. Sejak SMA. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, aku sahabatmu. Kita selalu bersama. Mm, kau juga kapten di klub voli yang kita ikuti. Dan aku, kau tunjuk sebagai wakilmu. Dan sampai lulus SMA dan kuliah pun kita masih akrab.” Koushi menjeda. Meminum kopinya lagi karena hatinya terus menyuruhnya untuk bercerita, sementara otaknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menggali ingatan lama yang dilabelinya kenangan paling berharga. Ingatan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksanya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

“Kita masih akrab saat mulai bekerja. Kita pernah sekantor. Sebelum akhirnya kau memilih mengundurkan diri dan memutuskan untuk membuka toko roti. Asahi, adalah sahabat kita yang kau percayakan untuk mengurus dapur. Lalu kau berniat mengajakku untuk bergabung. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi kau mengalami kecelakaan itu.”

Air muka Koushi berubah murung. Daichi memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Koushi dan memberikan usapan di sana. Koushi memalingkan wajah. Tak terlihat dari sudut pandang Daichi, tapi Daichi tahu … Koushi tengah menghapus air matanya.

Koushi menoleh pada Daichi. Daichi mampu melihat jejak-jejak bening yang tertinggal di sudut mata Koushi. Koushi menunduk lagi. “—af. Maaf. Kecelakaan itu … harusnya tidak terjadi jika tidak gara-gara aku. Musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu, aku yang membuatmu mengalami kecelakaan itu….”

Daichi berhenti mengusap punggung tangan Koushi. Koushi mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang memegangi kaleng kopi, kaleng mulai berubah bentuk terkena tekanan dari tangannya yang mengepal.

“Kau tahu, Daichi? Keakraban kita tidak seperti sahabat yang biasanya. Kita lebih dari itu. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudnya. Dan—”

Daichi menggenggam telapak tangan Koushi dan meremasnya. “Sudah … jangan memaksakan dirimu, Suga. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Syukurlah bila memang seperti itu. Aku memang merasakannya. Akhir-akhir ini.” Daichi tersenyum. “Perasaan ini memang tidak bisa didustai. Aku memang merasa jika aku tertarik padamu, dan itu bukan karena sesuatu yang umum. Mungkin alasan mengapa aku tidak diberi tahu sampai saat ini adalah karena memang dulu kita memiliki hubungan asmara. Aku mengerti.”

Koushi menatap Daichi dengan pandangan yang tak mampu diartikan. Gejolak perasaan yang dialaminya tampak jelas dari kedua bola mata yang sendu itu.

“Aku memang masih belum bisa mengingat hal itu, Suga. Maafkan aku. Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan dengan diriku yang seperti ini? Karena aku ingin bisa mencintaimu lagi. Aku ingin agar aku bisa melindungimu lagi. Aku tahu, baik Yuu dan Shouyou tidak keberatan dengan adanya dirimu. Mungkin keluargaku menentang. Sekiranya memang itu yang terjadi sehingga membuatmu menjadi menderita seperti ini. Tapi … aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi. Maukah kau menerimaku lagi? Jika memang rasa itu masih ada untukku?”

Entah bagaimana cecair bening itu sudah kembali meleleh di kedua pipi Koushi. Dan Koushi tak begitu ingat bagaimana bisa ia berada dalam pelukan hangat Daichi. Pelukan yang selama ini amat dirindukannya. Usapan lembut di kepala dan punggung yang menenangkannya. Juga sorakan bahagia dari Yuu dan Shouyou. Eh?

“Yuu-nii! Akhirnya Ayah dan Suga-san berbaikan!”

“Yeeeiii!!! Ideku memang hebat kan, Shouyou?!”

“Yuu-nii memang keren!”

Koushi melepas pelukannya. Daichi menyeka bulir-bulir air mata dengan ibu jari dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Shouyou mendekat. “Ayah … Suga-san kok menangis?”

Yuu ikut mendekat. “Apa Suga-san marah?”

Koushi segera menggeleng dan menyeka air matanya. Kemudian ia mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. “Aku hanya senang sekali, Shou-chan, Yuu-kun.”

Yuu dan Shouyou masih menatapnya bingung. Koushi terkekeh karenanya. “Aku senang sekali bisa berbaikan dengan ayah kalian. Semua berkat kalian. Terima kasih.”

Yuu dan Shouyou menghambur memeluk Koushi. Daichi juga ikut dalam perayaan itu. Koushi meninju bahu Daichi diam-diam. Daichi tertawa renyah.

“Ayo kita mulai lagi, kisah kita yang sempat terhenti!”

Koushi melirik Daichi. Menatap lurus ke sepasang netra cokelat gelap yang teduh itu. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Satu bebannya sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

“Ayo!”

Jari-jemari Daichi dan Koushi saling mengait. Yuu dan Shouyou duduk di antara mereka. Keempatnya mengangkat tangan mereka yang bebas ke atas kepala. Seolah hendak meraih sang surya yang duduk di atas takhtanya.

“Ayo kita mulai lagi cerita kita!”

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Rexa berharap kalian menyukainya. Kritik dan saran rexa nantikan dengan senang hati.  
> Idenya dari adegan terakhir di film The Fantastic Beast and How to Find Them (?) Sorry rexa lupa judulnya. Pokonya yg itu deh ^^ dgn sedikit perubahan tentunya.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. 
> 
> See yaaaaa!
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
